Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and a method for cleaning diffused aeration systems, and, in particular, an aeration system and a method for cleaning diffuser fouling.
Description of Related Art
Fine bubble aeration systems with diffusers are commonly made of porous materials or polymeric materials with cut holes or slits. Operation of these systems can be continuous or intermittent. While these systems are useful for aerating wastewater, they are susceptible to fouling when submerged in a wastewater environment. There are two types of fouling that commonly occur. Type 1 fouling is caused by inorganic materials and water hardness. Particularly, when the water conditions are right, water hardness and inorganic materials fill the pores or slits of the diffuser causing a pressure increase and eventually failure of the diffuser. Type 2 fouling is organic fouling. In wastewater environments, organic bacteria is grown to remove unwanted constituents. These bacteria may enter the pores of porous diffusers causing clogging or attach themselves to the polymeric materials and grow a thick layer causing coalescence of fine bubbles which also increases pressure and decreases efficiency similar to type 1 fouling.
While various methods and apparatuses have been developed to overcome these drawbacks, fouling of aeration systems is still a concern. Thus, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses to clean and remove fouling of aeration systems such as diffuser fouling.